Purity
by Alice Vanity
Summary: When the most vile vampire in town meets the new embodiment of purity. This has disaster written all over it.
1. It's Beginning to Get to Me

**1. It's Beginning to Get to Me**

_Dear diary,_

_I want something that's purer than the water._

_How can I make something perfect out of all of these flaws? My mission impossible. _

_The world is too big, and I'm getting lost in it. I know way too many things and I can't bring myself to forget them. When night falls, I dance with insanity tight and slow. Sometimes I think that's the closest I'll ever get to intimacy. _

_Amber._

The dark haired girl sighed almost soundlessly and placed the white notebook in the third drawer of her bedroom cabinet. Taking a glimpse at the big wall clock to her left, Amber lied back and hugged her pillow. _Definitely late enough. _She thought and finally closed her eyes, letting the tiredness wash away her angst.

A single scream startled Amber, forcing her to raise her head from the pillow while clenching the bright sheets. She was dreaming of those eyes again. The window was wide opened and the curtain swayed back and forth in the chilly morning breeze. She was dreaming of an unfamiliar face, same face over and over again. In her dream, his sky-blue eyes were observing her closely and devotedly, almost expectantly. The rest of his features were almost a blur, but she was sure enough it was a young man. One side of his jaw line was lightened and pronounced, and his intense gaze still kept her anxious - even after she regained conciseness.

Amber breathed deeply and climbed out of bed to close the window. It was just another day.

The nightmares were relatively new, the dream was repeating itself every night since she had moved to Mystic Falls. Amber wasn't a small town girl, she grew up as an orphan in a boarding school for girls in New York. When she turned eighteen, she found out that a far relative had recently passed away – including only one person in his will – herself. Amber didn't want to live in Mystic Falls, she knew the stories – she was even a part of them. For a month she kept looking for a potential buyer but failed. Finally – she decided to move in and finish her senior year there. The plan still remained the same, once the year was over, Amber had intended to find a buyer and settle back in New York. She didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls no matter what.

As a person, she was closed off and gave others the impression of an insecure loner. In her eyes, having no social life was probably the best thing she could do in order to deal with her mother's death. The trauma was always there – she just kept repressing it, thinking if she's able to ignore human beings she could avoid the ones who only _appeared_ to be humans too. However, she always kept precautions just in case. She knew all about the vervain's effects, how it kept vampires away and disabled their powers on humans. Amber was a _believer. _A terrified believer, and she couldn't go through one single day without thinking of her mother's death or the vampire that had killed her. He ripped her throat apart right infront Amber, who was just twelve years old child then. Eight years later she was still traumatized, but just as sure of what her eyes once saw.

Her mother used to slay vampires and their garden was always full of beautiful, purple vervains. After she witnessed her mother's killing, Amber made sure she will always have vervains in stock as a precaution, but unlike her mother – she refused to let vampires into her life. She always kept her life as normal as possible and never encountered a real vampire again. Keeping the secret deep down inside for so many years have turned her into a different person, gloomy and untrusting. Whenever she felt she was starting to have some fun or getting to know someone – she backed away. Life seemed like a joke, and after watching the sparkle in her mother's warm eyes fades in a heartbeat – she realized how worthless humans' lives were.

Not being able to talk to anyone about it, Amber started writing a journal. She has been writing them for years – making sure they were well hidden from others' eyes. In her journals, she recalled her mother's death numerous times, mostly because she was scared of forgetting one day. The girl didn't see any taste in making friendships this year, she was going to leave when school year ended anyway. And besides – she couldn't trust anyone enough to be their friend.

When school day was finally over, Amber got into her car and drove home. She ate lunch and climbed to her room, hearing the faint sound of the blowing wind. Amber stared at the window – it was opened, again. And the white curtain was swaying freely as if someone had just climbed in or out. Her heart raced impossibly fast and her imagination ran wild, she couldn't assume it was just the wind – she already believed the unbelievable.

The anxious girl stood infront of her cheval mirror, pink lips parted in shock, still trying to process the fact that something was beginning to feel a little odd. Her dark brown eyes were jaded and blank but a beautiful reflection could have easily deceived any observer. Her black wavy hair rested upon her shoulders as she kept staring into the mirror, seeing nothing but a hollow tasteless image. Her skin was bright and smooth, she stood 5'4 – petite and firm. Amber shook her head in shock, wanting to believe she was just going crazy and none of it was actually happening. Sitting on her bedside, the young woman reached for her diary and stopped on the first blank page she saw.

_Dear diary,_

_Maybe I'm going crazy, I hope it's all in my head._

_I keep seeing those eyes, and I wish I'm wrong, but I feel __**haunted**__._

_I know __**vampires **__are real – if there's one thing I'm sure of, it was the vampire that killed my mother. Could it be, that I'm meeting one eight years later? I'm terrified - I admit. All I ever wanted was to be normal. I don't know if I believe in God, people believe in a higher power because they need to, it makes them stronger. Ironically, my own belief is weakening me._

_Amber. _

* * *

My first Vampire Diaries fic ever. What do you think so far?

Please drop a review if you liked it! :D


	2. Taking Over Me

**2. Taking Over Me**

Amber drove her black Mazda to school under the darkened skies, she didn't want the rain to catch her with no roof above her head. Slamming the driver's door shut, the girl stepped quickly towards the building and into the main hall. She still had a few minutes to pick the books from her locker and she preferred to get it over with instead of taking her time and ending up late. Amber flipped her backpack, placing the strap under her chin and unzipping the front pocket. Suddenly, a dark image slammed her in the face – dropping her bag to the floor. Looking up, Amber felt almost enchanted. He held her gaze skillfully but didn't seem to put a lot of effort into it – almost as if she was drowning in his eyes of her own accord.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The young man mumbled and smoothly reached for her bag. His face were so clear and strikingly beautiful it caught her speechless and off guard. Noticing a movement around his waist, Amber finally dared to look away from his eyes. "Thanks." She finally managed to let out and snatched the bag with her right hand. Amber took a deep breath and swore not to look into his eyes again. She took one step aside and walked around him, for some reason – he followed. It made her nervous, but she refused to speak just yet. "I'm Damon." He said confidently, as if he was too aware of the thoughts that were running through her head all the while. Amber swallowed and kept staring down silently – still too overwhelmed to react. Deep down, she already knew she saw those eyes before, and that she wasn't going to forget them anytime soon. Amber stopped infront of her locker and opened the silver lock, Damon just sighed and leaned lazily against the next cell. "Just tell me what is it that you want so we can get this over with." Amber finally responded sharply.

Damon seemed amused and almost surprised by her comment. Shoving two heavy books into her bag, Amber zipped the backpack and took a glimpse at him – he just smiled self indulgently, which made her quite nervous. "Your name, for a start?" He asked, his voice laced with innocence. But Amber didn't buy it – she wasn't going to play the cheap high school flirt game everyone seemed so fond of. "Amber. What are you even doing here? Doubt you are a senior." She mumbled while locking her cell. He couldn't be a junior or a teacher – he looked too old for the first possibility and too bad for the second one. Amber examined him unapologetically from top to bottom, trying to repress any unwanted thoughts of attraction towards the guy. He was wearing a leather jacket and a simple pair of blue jeans, she almost chuckled upon the thought he looked like a movie star.

"See the guy that's entering the lab right now? He's my brother." The black haired man tilted his head, his eyes locked on the teenager that was accompanied by a beautiful brunette. "Oh, the weirdo that always hangs with Elena." Amber acknowledged him apathetically. "Calling my brother a weirdo, that's an interesting strategy endearing yourself to me." Damon replayed arrogantly. Amber fought off a gasp and stood still. "What makes you think I want you to like me?" She asked bluntly with an expression of false confusion on her face. Damon leaned forward and looked her in the eyes, his own pupils suddenly widening. He spoke in a low tone, his voice serene and soft; "Because you like me. You want me, badly." The seriousness in his words kept her from bursting into a wild laugh, but she thought the guy was a lunatic.

"What?" She replayed instead, a smirk of disbelief spreading on her face. Damon's expression became blank, he was disappointed and realized the mind controlling trick didn't work for some reason. "Are you on something? I'm not a junkie, so I don't wanna sniff a line in your back yard." Amber mocked and kept walking – expecting him to follow with a good payback. "Not my thing neither." Damon stated matter of factly. "How about dinner?" He pursued. "I know what you are." Amber suddenly stopped again, looking into his eyes and this time - fearless. "You do?" Damon wondered, sounding a little insecure at last. Amber took a deep breath and spoke again. "You are one of those boys who think they are so smooth they can hit on any girl successfully. Well, frankly, your type isn't my type. Your type disgusts me and I don't wanna be late for class because of it, or you." She replayed fluently and took one last glimpse in his sky blue eyes. He was painfully beautiful but also annoying, the bell was just about to be heard and she had to leave. Giving him one last glance, Amber turned around and didn't look back.

Damon examined her as she walked away, he was impatient and irritated by her comments. The fact that his mind controlling powers didn't work on her had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. But he wasn't ready to give up just yet – on the contrary, it only challenged him more. Damon was now in too deep, he was in for the thrill and the riddle of decoding her. His sharp eyes finally noticed something purple bursting out of the back pocket of her jeans. _Damn it._ Damon cursed in his dead heart when he finally realized the vervain was disabling his power. He liked the mystery girl so far, he was sure this one was going to be much more fun than Caroline was. He loved controlling humans like puppets on strings, and manipulating Caroline was too easy, so when a worthy opportunity came up – Damon Salvatore felt obliged to rise up to the challenge. The vervain might have kept her from being hypnotized by his eyes, but Damon couldn't accept the fact that she wasn't naturally dazzled by his looks. Women all around the world fell to his feet one by one, and this one dared to walk away from him in the blink of an eye. It wounded his ego a little but only drove him to work harder next time.

Even as Amber stared at the horizon through her bedroom window when darkness began to fall, she still couldn't get Damon off her mind. She spent the afternoon recalling every word of their conversation and yet - couldn't think of anything else but his smile and the way he looked into her eyes so intensely. She needed to release some energy and organize her thoughts, so she did it the only way she ever knew.

- - -

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe in love, not in a world that cruel and especially not now. Not as long as bloodsuckers walk on earth unleashed and thirsty with their diabolical plans of killing the innocents. How can I love someone if I don't trust them? I can't love because I can't trust. I won't make the same mistake my mom did – inviting in the wrong person, more like a __**vampire.**__ I have to stay strong and controlled until the end of this year, I just have to keep myself away from any possible distraction._

_**He **__is a huge, dangerous distraction. I hope I won't meet him again, because I don't know if I can control myself next time._

_Amber._

_- - -_

**_"You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...__"_**


	3. You're the Reason I Stay Alive

**3. ****You're the Reason I Stay Alive**

Stefan Salvatore walked into the Salvatore mansion with a firm expression on his face. The young brother almost flew into the living room and tossed his backpack on the Victorian sofa. Damon was resting lazily in a black leather couch in the corner – he already read his brother like an open book, but waited for him to start the conversation. "I've heard you two in the hallway this morning. What are you trying to do Damon?" Stefan exclaimed angrily, his voice raising at once. Damon poured himself a glass of Whisky and landed back in the couch nonchalantly. Stefan just kept staring at him through a weary pair of dark eyes, he was getting sick of his brother's tricks and his attitude towards the whole situation. "Well?" Stefan asked impatiently after a long moment of silence.

Something about Damon's expression was suddenly changing, the half-smirk on his face was gone and he glanced at Stefan with hate. "You know me so well, why asking?" the older brother replayed sharply and sipped from the amber liquid. "For the last time, Damon; Humans are not puppets!" Stefan emphasized the last words loud and clear. Damon examined his angry brother scornfully, he was disgusted by the fact that his brother was so determined to protect a human being from his own flesh and blood. In fact, Damon felt more than just disgusted, he felt betrayed and lonely. He didn't replay this time, only sat there with his bitter alcohol and bitter thoughts. "I don't know what your next plan is but…leave the girl alone." Stefan asked one last time with a low growl.

"Fine. I can't guarantee she's gonna leave me though." Damon finally spoke in his usual cocky tone. Stefan smiled apathetically at his words, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you talking about? The girl hates you." Stefan said. Damon rose to his feet in a second and placed the empty glass on the wooden table. He walked inward until he found himself standing in the middle of the living room. "She doesn't even know me yet." Damon defended himself but made it sound effortless. "Exactly my point. She already doesn't like what she sees now, wait 'till she realizes who you really are." His words came out calm but hurtful, like small daggers into Damon's heart. His piercing blue eyes went blank under the dark spikes of his hair. He felt bitter, angry and frustrated – he needed time to think, he needed time to be alone and come up with some plan. The last thing Damon wanted was another lecture from his self-righteous veggie brother.

"This isn't a game Damon, so stop creating the twisted cat and mouse chase scenario and get the idea out of your head." Stefan demanded when he didn't get any response. "I don't want to leave her alone." Damon growled quietly but dangerously. "This is going to be fun." He added cheerfully after a long moment of silence, the smirk on his face starting to show again.

Stefan raised one hand and scratched his head frustratingly. Letting out a sigh of desperation, the younger brother finally spoke again; "You can't just play with peoples' emotions, it doesn't work like that." Damon rolled his eyes, feeling like he was hearing the same speech for the hundredth time. "You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours. Deal?" he finally offered sheepishly, but the false-innocence in his smile didn't fool his brother.

"She isn't Katherine, she's not a replacement neither. I think its time for you to realize that and move on." Stefan spoke clearly, his words floating in the tensed atmosphere for a while.

"Just like you moved on with Elena, right? Easy for you to say, you got the freaking clone." Damon hissed through his teeth and disappeared, leaving behind only his echoing voice.

The angry man stormed out of the Salvatore mansion, his feet landing heavily on the soft grass. He drifted away in his mind, thinking of another century, another place. It was a time when Katherine was his and he was hers, a place where they used to be free. Even though a lot has changed since then, back in the days everything looked much simpler. He was a clueless vulnerable human, in love with a gorgeous powerful vampire.

All these years that had passed without her made him numb, caused him to forget who he used to be. He was now bitter, lonely, and full of rage. He swore to avenge her by making his brother's life a living hell, he almost lived through him. When Stefan found Elena, Damon felt a twitch of disgust and jealousy inside, this mix set him off to – sent him to a whole new level of viciousness. For years, he has done nothing for himself; he fed to survive and survived to bring Katherine back.

Loving unconditionally was painful and dangerous, but Damon was in too deep now. All he could hope for was a brief distraction, something to fill his free and miserable nighttime.

- - -

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_

Entering into the Mystic Grill, Damon set his eyes on an adequate target. She wasn't Amber – but he was sure her blood tasted just fine. Damon planned on turning the night into pure entertainment and maybe even a hunt, nothing too compelling. He reached for the bar, brushing his right hand fingers softly against the wooden counter. His blue eyes captured her instantly, a pretty girl with delicate features and a nice body. A part of his mind was comparing her to Amber, thinking she wasn't even half as good as his current challenge. He shook the image of Amber out of his mind and decided to settle for the cute girl who was already walking towards him.

"Assertive. I like that." Damon mumbled with his famous smile before she could open her mouth. Surprised by his quick comment, the girl just smiled back and offered her hand. "I'm Christy." She presented herself cheerfully, her voice so sweet and tender it almost made his stomach noisy with hunger. "Well, hello Christy." He said, as charming as ever. He wasn't going to compel her tonight, only after he feeds. He needed to know his charms still worked on every woman.

Her pale fingers dug into the bright sheets, short moans breaking the silence of a summer night. He buried his head in her neck, planting dry teasing kisses on the warm skin. The tickling sensation sent shivers down her spine and she was starting to feel ready for more. Christy slid her hand underneath his dark shirt and pulled it off, pressing their chests together. His firm hands were all over her, and the moans got even louder as he reached to remove her skirt and small underwear. Soon enough, Damon's blue jeans were thrown on the floor and he placed himself between her legs. His dark strands jerked forward as he entered her easily, watching the pleasure on her face.

Christy woke up in his bed the next morning, feeling sore and dazzled. She wrapped herself in the white sheet and walked downstairs. The sound of knocking dishes had brought her into the kitchen, there her eyes finally met the man she had slept with last night – he was cooking. "Pancakes?" He offered cheerfully, raising the hot pan just a little so she could see. Christy touched her aching neck, the wetness made her wonder and when she stared down her bloody hand – a scream of horror pierced the peaceful morning air. "Guess that would be a 'no.'" Damon mumbled to himself, seeing the girl preparing to run.

He placed the pan back on the gas and flew to the hallway, stopping right before the terrified young lady. She watched his serene expression with blank brown eyes, not believing what she had just witnessed. "Wh…what ar-" the girl stuttered in confusion, too scared to complete her question. "Shhhhh, relax." Damon spoke softly, bringing his left hand to caress her cheek and slowly slide it down her bloody neck. Damon sucked on his index finger, licking off the red liquid. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her stomach flipped behind the thin sheet. Damon gripped her shoulders tightly with his muscular hands, he stared deep into her blank eyes and compelled her to forget everything.

The last words of hypnosis brought the girl to look like a robot. "Now come. And pray you didn't make me burn the pancakes." Damon ordered with a fake frown, brushing his index finger against her nose.

The two had a nice breakfast before Damon brought her back to Mystic Grill where they parted ways.

"What is this?" Stefan asked quietly when he saw Christy walks into the restaurant and waves Damon goodbye. "Cute girl." Damon replayed sharply, licking his lips lustfully. "You can't just use her as your food and sex puppet. It doesn't work like that, you can't just free your meal when you're done!" Stefan furrowed and hissed in disbelief. "Works fine for me, brother." The older Salvatore shrugged boastingly and hopped into his red convertible.

- - -

"Need a ride?" Damon offered loudly, his menacing eyes meeting Amber's as she turned to look at him. This wasn't a coincidence, Damon knew exactly where the girl lived, and he had already studied her schedule. He lurked her near by and just waited for the moment she'd start to walk home from school. "Why am I not surprised?" Amber replayed, trying to sound as careless as possible.

"Come on. Just get in. I'll drive you home." Damon's convincing words floated in the warm air for a moment of silence. "I shouldn't be talking to a stranger." Amber said coldly, avoiding his gorgeous eyes that were now locked only on her. "And you should keep your eyes on the road." She added after a moment, still focusing on her steps only. Damon kept driving slowly on the sideway, driving slowly to match her walking pace. The vampire refused to surrender. "I'm hardly a stranger, and it's not like I offered you a lollipop." Damon rolled his eyes, his tone playful as always. _Oops, a sexual hint right there. _He pondered, stopping himself from biting on his lower lip.

"You don't give up, do you?" She smiled bitterly, he felt her softening immediately. "Not even in a million years." He gave her an innocent, expecting look. _And these words mean more than you can imagine, when you're immortal - you have all the time in the world. _Damon grumbled in his mind. His eyes drew her in, and even though he wasn't compelling her – Amber was certainly bewitched. She reached for the handle and threw her backpack in the back seat. "You're stubborn." She grumbled and tried to ignore her fluttering stomach. "You're beautiful." Damon replayed eagerly, Amber just snorted.

This was nothing like her, she was usually very suspicious and careful. But this guy, he was different; he made her feel stronger and weaker at the same time. When she was around him, it didn't feel like she was in control at all – she just fell into his eyes, his body and soul. For the first time in years, she felt unleashed, with no inhibitions.

* * *

**REVIEWS? OPINIONS? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM? THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! **

**This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, please let me know what do you think of it so far!**


	4. The Devil in Disguise

**4. The Devil in Disguise**

"So, do you wanna go out tonight?" Damon asked as they stood inches from her door way. Amber put the key to the keyhole and suddenly her expression changed, she had a feeling she was smelling a strong smell of…gas? "Oh, shit. I think I left the gas on this morning." She mumbled distractedly and rushed in. Damon waited with a smile of satisfaction on his face, his plan was unfolding marvellously.

"Damn it. It's stuck, can you come in here for a second?" Amber exclaimed helplessly, stuttering and coughing in the foggy kitchen. "Sure." Damon whispered happily and walked in. Amber was trying to turn the gas switch with all of her strength, but it didn't seem to work. "Let me." Damon asked, leaning his hand against hers and faking a faint cough. The gas barely affected him, but Amber was starting to look pale and weak. She moved away from the counter, holding on to the big wooden chair at the hall. Damon turned it off in the blink of an eye and turned to check on her.

Amber was sitting unconscious in the big chair, her breathe was heavy and it seemed like she wasn't getting enough air. Damon carried her into the second floor and laid her gently on the bed. He knew this room like the back of his hand, but he was forced to act like he was visiting there for the first time. A few moments passed by and she kept lying still. He knew she couldn't be dead, they didn't stay too long down there, so there was no way she suffocated to death that fast.

Still, a twitch of fear was slowly consuming him for these eternal moments – until her eyelids finally fluttered weakly. Amber opened her eyes to see the dark haired man bending over her, she stretched her back immediately – close enough to breathe his strong manly cologne. His eyes lied on her calmly, there was something strange about the way he looked at her – she noticed it right away.

"I opened all the windows. You should let the air freshen up a little." He spoke quietly and sat on the edge of her bed. "Thanks," she finally replayed, her nostrils widening as she inhaled the clean air of her bedroom. "This is probably the one and only bizarre incidence that would get a guy into my bedroom on the first date." She added when she finally realized where they were.

Damon shrugged through his thick leather jacket, "Well, I'm sure we both agree this wasn't a date, which leads me to what I was asking earlier…" he spoke smoothly, fixing his pale blue eyes on her dark ones. "Will you go out with me tonight?" his confident voice floated in the air as the question kept hanging there, unanswered. Amber sighed – she needed time to think. A wave of heat was suddenly hitting her in the face, and the more he looked at her, the more nervous she felt.

Her pulse pounded in her head so hard she thought he could almost hear it. And Damon could definitely hear it – he knew he was making her heart race and decided to corner her even more. "Come on, just one night of harmless fun." His voice came out soft as velvet when he leaned just a little closer. Amber closed her eyes, avoiding his intense ones and letting her mouth speak for her. "Fine." Her voice broke free between her lips.

"I'll pick you up at nine." Damon said gleefully and rose to his feet. "Okay." Amber agreed again, overwhelmed by his sudden movement. "Bye." Damon raised his brows and gave her one last sensual look before walking through the door.

The dark haired girl sat paralyzed in her bed until she finally heard the front door slamming shut. That's when she finally dared to bury her face in the pillow and scream at the top of her lungs. Damon Salvatore slid into the driver seat nonchalantly, thinking this girl was much easier than he thought. She was basically his now, and tonight was the night – tonight he would be able to do whatever he wants to her. Her heart raced in a crazy pace whenever he gazed into her eyes, and when she spoke like a fragile, captivated, little human being, it made him want her even more.

- - -

"He is going to use her exactly as he did with Caroline." Stefan confessed to Elena agonizingly. "We have to do something." The brunette girl declared worriedly. "I won't allow it. I'll take care of it myself, I don't want to get you involved." Stefan assured her and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm already too involved anyway, Stefan. And besides, maybe I can help. She's my classmate." Elena insisted. She opened her closet and took out a few vervains from one of her jackets. "Maybe I'll just ask her to carry this whenever she meets him, for good luck or something?" she offered, her brown eyes questioning the idea. "Sure." Stefan nodded desperately. "I'll go…talk to Damon. See if I can change his mind." He added and placed a dry kiss on her lips.

Elena rushed downstairs, grabbing her coat and almost running into the front door. She then stopped to take a deep breath and opened the front door – locking behind her before heading to her car.

A couple of knocks on the door interrupted Amber while she lied still in her bed, thinking about tonight. Amber hopped downstairs and opened the door, seeing Elena Gilbert in her doorway. "Elena?" Amber asked, not trying to hide the puzzled expression on her face. "Hey." Elena forced on a smile and tried to skip the awkwardness. "Mind if I come in?" She asked almost immediately, catching Amber off guard. "No, not at all. Come in." Amber agreed and they went to sit in the living room.

"I heard you and Damon are getting closer…the brothers share almost everything." Elena said quietly, her voice coming out a little hoarse. Amber nodded in surprise – she never thought that'd be the reason Elena Gilbert would show up in her house. "Yes. I guess you can say that. We're going on a…date, I think, tonight." Amber confessed but regretted it instantly.

Elena's eyes widened in fake shock as she suddenly laid her hands on Amber's. "Really? That's great!" She mouthed too cheerfully. Amber flinched in suspicion, Elena was looking too friendly. "Anyway, I just stopped by to wish you luck. You should carry this with you. My friend Bonnie made this bouquet for you, it'll bring you good luck." Elena lied shamelessly.

"Seriously?" Amber said and lowered her look to see the flowers Elena was giving her. _Vervains. _"Thanks. I guess." Amber said, she was still confused but planned to play along until Elena would get to the point. "The thing is…you should keep them around Damon. Always." Elena emphasized each and every word loud and clear.

- - -

_He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

- - -

After Elena left, Amber's mind and imagination ran free. She went up stairs to find her journal wide opened on her bed. Looking straight at the half-opened window, Amber realized someone was there. Someone read her deepest darkest thoughts, someone violated her privacy. She was too overwhelmed and the one thing that always calmed her down was no long possible. Her untouched diary was seen by another pair of eyes, invading cobalt blue eyes.

Suspicions were slowly rising to the surface. Vervains meant to protect humans from vampires, and Elena specifically asked her to keep them close when Damon's around. Feeling the doubts consume her, Amber decided to make a liquid vervain essence and test Damon tonight.


	5. The Discovery

**5. The Discovery**

"Believe it or not – _I_ actually have a plan. And it serves both of us." Damon declared during another argument he was having with Stefan on the same subject – Amber. "Oh yeah? Can't wait to hear this one." Stefan hissed bitterly at his brother who seemed too focused on his own reflection in the mirror. Damon grinned cunningly while stretching out his leather jacket and examining his face one last time.

"First of all – I'm the prettier, smarter half of this brotherhood, so obviously I came up with this plan to save both our asses," He explained, keeping on his smudgy smile. "And second…she knows. She knows vampires exist." He added after a long moment of silence and finally turned to face the expressionless Stefan. His brother's face were blank, maybe even questioning – and Damon hated it. He wasn't going to bother and explain why he should start manipulating her before this ends up badly, and by badly he meant; Amber finding out their secret. "Besides, I just wanna bang her." Damon confessed with a shrug and disappeared.

"Okay, fine. Let's assume you're right. Let's say she believes in vampires…how'd you know?" Stefan's voice hunted him, their bodies almost clashing as he flew to stop his big brother from leaving the house. Damon sighed and diverted his look behind his brother's shoulder. "I read her diaries." He said calmly. "She writes a diary? And you read it?" Stefan exclaimed angrily. "Uh-huh. Why? Don't you? Read Elena's?" Damon faked a surprised tone. Stefan lowered his look, frowning for a long moment of silence. Damon was starting to feel restless, he didn't want to be late for his date and he could already feel one of his brother's well-known lectures forming in his head. "No, Damon. I don't. Privacy is one of the most basic rights one should have." Stefan said, his brown eyes piercing Damon's blue ones.

"Right, well…excuse me now…if I get there late I won't get laid." Damon said in a sing song tone and walked out of the front door.

"Sorry I'm late. Little brothers…always want to borrow your car." Damon said with an apologetic look as he opened the car's door for her. She just smiled and sat, looking a little nervous. Damon slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat, he started the car while listening carefully to the hectic rhythm of her heart.

"So, the Mystic Grill?" Amber asked innocently, but Damon didn't approve. "I was thinking of traveling farther tonight, if you don't mind." He replayed after a long moment of silence, but it didn't sound like he really waited for her approval. Amber was starting to feel tensed and cranky; it was dark, the roads were empty and Damon had this suspicious grin on his face. Everything was starting to look like a classic horror scene. She clenched the small bottle of vervain essence inside her coat pocket and remained silent until he spoke again. "There's this really nice restaurant on a highway near by. I'm sure you'd love it." He explained and gave her a confident look. Amber just breathed in almost soundlessly, but he caught it effortlessly in his sharp ears even with his eyes on the road.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Amber nodded weakly, watching his hair sway in the wind and his focused eyes, glistening in the darkened background. He was so beautiful and mysterious, and Amber felt a thrill of both danger and curiosity forming in her core. She turned her eyes on the view and rested her head gently against the leather padding.

His hands were all over her- touching, exploring. She breathed in and out slowly, driven by his caresses and pending for more. His right hand fluttered over her neck and suddenly she felt his soft lips on her neck, kissing gently while his black strands browsed against her chin lightly. It was cozy and dense inside the car, Amber felt waves of heat stroking her whole body over and over. His touch gave her such a rush- she wanted to scream she needed more, but his hands were agonizingly patient. His lips rose to kiss her earlobe, and she could hear him whispering something.

"We're here, sleeping beauty." Damon announced softly, Amber opened her eyes and grumbled in a sleepy voice. "What? Where?" she asked and Damon smiled just smiled in response. "I fell asleep?" She asked again. "You seemed so peaceful, I just couldn't wake you up." Damon admitted with a coy smile and sighed. Amber swallowed hard and browsed her thighs together- feeling the warmth spreading between her legs. It was as if Damon invaded into her mind, as if he was able to control her thoughts and dreams- as if he caressed and groped her mentally, yet made it feel very realistic. She wasn't sure if vampires were capable of invading and controlling humans' dreams, but she saw it on a movie once- and couldn't help but wonder ever since.

His eyes were fixed on her as she walked out of the car- when she turned to watch him walk out of the driver's seat, he was already standing next to the bumper with his famous grin. He opened the front door for her and they headed to the reception where the receptionist pointed them to their reserved table. The restaurant was luxurious and intimate- only a few couples were sitting in different, distant parts of the huge hall. The place was very romantic, decorated with golden mirrors and colorful flowers.

Damon was acting like the perfect gentleman from the moment they entered the restaurant but Amber kept an eye on him all the while. He was definitely getting to her- she knew that if he turns out to be a vampire, it was going to break her heart. She couldn't explain why, or how. There was something about him that made her trust again, made her _feel_. Whenever she was around him this voice in her head echoed that it was okay to be vulnerable and take off that 'tough girl' mask. She was scared to death, literally. She couldn't possibly fall for a vampire- vampires were the reason her mother died. She couldn't get over her mother's memory. Amber knew vampires were devious, and always had a hidden agenda- especially when they kept in touch with humans.

So far, everything was working exactly according to Damon's plan. The girl seemed comfortable and quite relaxed around him in general. Tonight Damon got a weird vibe, almost as if he waited for something to happen. He wasn't quite sure what would it be- but he knew something was coming subconsciously.

The couple ordered and right when the waiter walked away to bring their meals- Damon's cellphone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." He apologized charmingly with his blue eyes smiling at her. Amber nodded and Damon rose to his feet and disappeared. She knew it was the right moment to see if her suspicions were justified. Without hesitation, Amber pulled the small bottle out of her pocked and spilled a few drops into Damon's glass of wine. It wasn't even enough to kill him - only to cause him some damage or make him choke. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she was going to faint, her eyes kept wandering between Damon's glass and the entrance- he was yet to come back. Amber breathed in and out slowly- trying to normalize her pulse.

One minute later Damon was already approaching his seat, looking rather bothered. "Are you okay?" She asked ironically, and he noticed her rapid heartbeats. "Fine, and you?" He asked cunningly and leaned forward while placing his elbows on the table. Amber had no choice but to cooperate in his flirty game- she leaned forward as well while convincing herself that this was necessary in order to get him to drink. Now, only inches from each other, they were both starting to feel the heat in the air. Amber, however, didn't let the tension cloud her mind. "I have something I want to give you," she whispered and lowered her eyes to stare down at his inviting lips. Damon's next movement forward made her flinch back teasingly and wrap her slender fingers around her glass. "But first, I would like to make a toast." She announced, sounding semi-official but mostly amused.

Damon nodded eagerly and raised his own glass up high. She had him fooled for just a moment- and that's exactly what it took for him to make a fatal mistake. "To us." Amber said and hurried to drink from her glass, watching carefully as Damon did the same. Time froze upon their table, and the second his lips touched the dark liquid his eyes widened and the glass dropped between his fingers. He gagged uncontrollably while the rest of the wine spilled and stained the white satin tablecloth. Amber drew back and placed her hand on her mouth. She didn't believe what she was seeing. Damon's eyes darkened at once, and as he opened his mouth to let out a few dimmed growls she could see his fangs. Luckily- nobody else was looking.

Without making a sound, the angry black haired girl rose to her feet and left the restaurant. She didn't look back, not even once. This voice in her head kept caring for Damon, but part of her wished the small sip he took would have killed him. "Vervain in my drink, clever." Damon's voice haunted her with the whistling wind outside. It was dark, her head spun and her eyes wandered all over the place but she couldn't see him. "You really think you can beat me? Pathetic." His uproarious laughter filled the darkened, stranded parking lot. "You can't hurt me, I drank a gallon of vervain essence earlier." She called out, feeling her nose tickling and saltiness on her tongue.

"Oh, believe me- I can." Damon whispered, sounding closer than ever. Amber turned sharply, only to find herself pinned to his chest. She breathed in his manly cologne and felt guilty for liking it- for not being afraid of him. "Do you even know what vampires are capable of? I could…for example…break your little neck…in the blink of an eye." He whispered while fluttering with his ice-cold fingertips on her throat. He was listening to her heart, it didn't sound like fear. More like another form of excitement.

His left hand groped her shoulder- keeping her steady and in his grip, while the other one travelled down her torso and hip. "What do you want?" She finally dared to ask, her honey-colored eyes fixed on his firmly. "I think you know. And its time for me to finally get on with it." He smirked cockily. "I have vervain in my blood Damon, you can't compel me." Amber reminded him, sounding just as smudgy. "Oh yeah? Well, I believe our free wills don't clash. You wouldn't resist." He whispered and leaned even closer- browsing their noses together. "In fact, I think you'd enjoy it as much as I would, if not more." He added and lowered his face. Damon applied pressure on her shoulder carefully- enough to spin her around- and pinned her back to his chest. He buried his nose in her nape and inhaled delightfully, letting out low moans and sighs of pure bliss.


	6. Doubts

**6. Doubts**

Amber stood still and paralyzed in his grasp as he breathed in her aroma. She waited patiently, feeling cranky instead of terrified. There she was, in the arms of a powerful thirsty vampire, in the middle of a deserted parking lot all by herself. Then why wasn't she feeling afraid? _What the hell is wrong with me? _She couldn't help but wonder as his hand slid all over her body. "Let me go Damon." She stuttered through gritted teeth. "I would, but I enjoy the music of your heartbeat too much." He whispered and browsed his lips against her neck. "Beautiful, very poetic," she mocked sarcastically and urged him to leave her alone again.

Damon could have bitten her anytime now, still, the only thing she thought of was how erotic his touch was. Her eyelids closed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, suddenly- it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Damon was struggling as well – he was fighting and holding back so hard it was starting to hurt. His muscles burned with desire as he held her close, his teeth longed to pierce the soft, silky smooth skin his lips were touching. His immortal soul was once again lusting after the metallic taste of the crimson liquid in her veins. He ignored her pleads and focused on his desires- trying his best to push them away and not give in.

Amber pushed forward and tried to escape his grasp, her hands pushing him away and her legs kicking in the air. "Fine, if you insist." Damon said suddenly in the middle of their struggle and backed away at once. Amber fell to the floor, jaded and upset. He kept watching her recover until she was able to stand up and approach him. "I know you won't hurt me, Damon. So just let me go." She said composedly, looking straight into his icy eyes.

"Liar, you said you drank a gallon of vervain earlier- you wouldn't have done that if you felt safe around me." He tried to trick her, now genuinely intrigued about her next comment.

"I lied back then. Not now." She whispered, almost gagging upon the words.

Damon frowned in confusion but kept staring at her- awaiting an explanation.

"I didn't drink vervain. This is all I have, just what I poured into your glass." She admitted and took the tiny bottle out of her pocket.

Damon's face darkened at once. "You silly thing. You come here all by your lonesome, and you already suspect that I might be a blood-thirsty killer, but you only bring a few drops of vervain essence with you? What were you thinking?" He questioned her, eyes shrinking in disbelief. To her—it sounded like he was almost scolding.

"Trust. It's called trust, Damon." Amber said confidently.

"I call it naivety, or stupidity... Take your pick." He fired back angrily.

"Whatever, I do not have vervain in my blood system. You can taste for yourself." Amber insisted and raised her hand, offering her wrist.

"I'll pass." Damon smirked and turned his back on her. He was already on his way to the car—leaving her behind- when Amber spoke again. "What? You think I'm kidding you?" She exclaimed angrily. "You think it's a trick to get you to drink my blood and die?" her eyes widened as she searched the ground beneath her feet. Her eyes suddenly located a piece of glass, she quickly reached to grab it and the moment she lifted it up Damon turned- hearing the faint squeak the glass made upon picking it up. "Don't do that!" he warned her, but by the time he realized what it was- the glass was already dug into her skin, slowly revealing a few drops of the warm liquid he has been longing to taste ever since he met her.

His nostrils widened and his breathing was shallow, Damon closed his eyes and tried to walk away- but he just couldn't, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Amber used her right hand to smear a little blood on her index finger and hid her bleeding left wrist behind her back. "Here, not enough blood to kill you- assuming it is vervain infected- but enough to prove that its not." She said and brought her right hand half way to his face- keeping the other hand with the opened wound as far as possible from him. Damon was hesitating, he stared down at her stained finger- afraid the taste would be so good he wouldn't be able to stop. Black veins were surrounding his now pitch black eyes, giving him a diabolical look. Amber felt the adrenaline pumping under her skin, and though the cut burned really bad she was already preparing herself for something worse. _You're strong. _A voice encouraged him as he searched for her trusting eyes. "Do it." She urged him, sounding careless. The quiet and curiosity were killing him.

Damon drew closer, his lips parting softly as he searched for her fingertips with eyes shut. Amber watched as he slowly began to suck and lick her finger, her was heart pounding rapidly in her chest when he suddenly started to take her finger deeper into his mouth. Damon licked the blood off and didn't miss a drop, Amber was beginning to notice that her fingers were already clean - but Damon wouldn't stop. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat and she flinched back instinctively. Damon opened his eyes, looking possessed. He growled and his eyes- black as coals- held her gaze as if she was a piece of cake. Damon breathed deeply, his shoulders shaking and shivering, and suddenly the dark marks and veins around his eyes disappeared.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed flatly and dragged her with him into the car. "Sit here, I'm taking you home." he ordered in a robotic tone. "I'll go by myself." Amber said and opened the passenger seat- intending to get out. Before she even managed to lift her body from her seat- the door was slammed back shut. "You really think I'm gonna let you _walk_ all the way back home? On this highway? With two drops of vervain in your tiny bottle?" Damon said bitterly and snatched the bottle from her hand. "Hey!" Amber protested, but before she knew it the bottle was already thrown and shattered on the parking lot asphalt.

"Now, I'm sorry if I'm being rude here, but you need to sit still, stay calm and be quiet. Don't make me do something I might regret later." He announced and started the car.

The topless car parked in front of Amber's villa, Damon just sighed in response. Amber turned to look at him, she had something to say but she wasn't sure if it was the right moment. "Why didn't you kill me back there?" she asked, piercing the silence that has been resting upon them since they got into the car. "Because I didn't want to. I managed to stop my bloodlust." Damon shrugged with emphasized casualty in his tone, and for a moment, she really believed it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Was the hardest thing I've ever done." He whispered, there was something broken and faint in his voice. He sounded jaded. Amber was left speechless.

"Why am I even telling you this? I don't need a second conscious. The first one just kicked in and is already starting to annoy me." Damon grumbled and hinted towards the door.

Amber swallowed hard, overwhelmed by his hurting, honest response. "I'm sorry this turned into a huge disaster. Good night." She said, Damon nodded in agreement, his eyes staring at the wheel – knowing he wouldn't bear the look on her face right now. "Don't worry. Its all over now anyway." He added matter-of-factly, she didn't quite understand but she figured it was some kind of promise. As if he was promising to never see her again. She didn't know if she could handle that.

It was almost midnight when she crawled into her bed, wearing nothing but a crimson satin nightgown. The anxious girl rolled over for almost an hour, and didn't really manage to clear her head – but only dive in for a few hours of rest.

At that moment, Damon had broken his promise. He was there, just like any other night. Watching her, studying her unconscious movements and ticks. Mourning the loss in his own war. He simply couldn't let her go.

* * *

_**Reviews are very warmly accepted! I want to know what do you guys think, and if I should continue this story...**_

_**3**_


	7. Confrontations

**7. Confrontations**

"I just want to know one th-" Amber fired at the opening door, but this unexpected sight interrupted her words sharply. Stefan Salvatore himself stood in the door way, looking like a Greek god in his dark brown, long sleeved cotton shirt. It was a bit too tight for Amber's taste, but showed off his abs and arms muscles nicely. He looked at her warm-heartedly, and it seemed like he could sense the blood pumping furiously under her veins – she expected the other Salvatore.

"Amber." Stefan acknowledged her politely. "Stefan." She fired back coldly, and his brows made a certain movement she wasn't sure she was reading right. Almost as if he was surprised by her chilly response. "Where is he?" she asked. Skipping the small talk and cutting to the chase.

That's when Stefan started to worry. "What did he do?" he asked suspiciously and opened the door even wider. "Would you like to come in? Tell me in more detail?" Stefan added before she had the chance to react.

"No, thank you. I just need to see _him._" Amber declined his offer, sounding a bit more composed now – Stefan could sense her pulse's rhythm settling. Her last words sounded desperate, and for a moment Stefan almost believed she was under his spell. Her eyes saw nothing but Damon, she was so decisive – and the devotion in her voice reminded him one thing and one thing only; Damon's voice whenever he spoke of Katherine back in the days they were still human teens.

Stefan sighed, he felt a little lost and didn't like the fact that Damon still kept him in the dark about this girl and his evil master-plan. It didn't surprise him though, Damon hasn't been the most trusting person since they departed from Katherine. "What exactly happened last night?" he questioned, still avoiding her request to see Damon.

"Long story short; He took me on a date, then drove me home. Promised he would call but didn't. I'm pissed." Amber summed up without revealing the important events, while playing with her fingers nervously. Her nails were tapping on something soundlessly, but Stefan's sensitive ears had heard it, something small but glassy in her hand – she kept it hidden. He reached out and grabbed her by the hand, unfolding her fingers firmly but carefully – knowing he could snap them in the blink of an eye.

"Forgot to mention the moment you'd found out we were vampires? Here you are, with vervain essence in your hands. And you're saying you're mad at him cause he didn't call?" Stefan questioned again, making his own assumptions. Sure, his interpretation made her look like a complete lunatic. That was not what he expected to hear. He would have understood it if she ran away screaming or passed out – but she claimed it was the fact that he didn't call that got her upset. Stefan was doubtful. He thought she'd be angry at his evil brother for keeping this secret from her, tricking his way into her life, making her think he was someone else. Not because he didn't call when he promised he would.

She simply rolled her eyes, still not giving up. She came to see Damon and that was exactly what she intended to do.

"Well, you know what we are. I assume I can't compel you to keep it a secret because you are probably protected by vervain. Just stay away from my brother – he isn't good for you." Stefan said and wrapped her delicate fingers around the bottle.

He then squeezed her hand carefully and gave her a reassuring look, hoping she'd walk away quietly.

Amber pouted, her hand tightening around the bottle so hard it started to hurt. Her knuckle became pale, Stefan lowered his look for just a moment to see her hand shivering with anger. He could already predict her next reaction.

"No! I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving. I need to see him. Now, is he home or not?" her short temper was starting to show.

Damon Salvatore has been eating himself all day, running from side to side in his bedroom aimlessly. His mind was floated with annoying thoughts, his heart was swarmed with annoying feelings he almost forgot he could _feel_. He had forced himself to stay away from the girl, but he didn't know how long he can last without seeing her.

He listened carefully as the door opened, and when the faint breeze entered the house his nostrils widened a little – and he knew. He knew she was there, he felt her desperate heartbeat. He listened to every single word that had slipped from between those warm rosy lips of her. His eyes flickered across the room, his brain racing behind them, pounding as hard as her rapid pulse. He was struggling not to go down there, he was almost tempted to leave everything in Stefan's hands. He knew his brother all too well, he could see right through him and his painful words. _"He isn't good for you."_ the familiar voice reached his ears clear and sharp, as if he was standing right next to him. Damon's body ached, her presence burned in his body, like microscopic pins were piercing him one by one. Her scent hit him stronger and deeper with every moment she lingered in the doorway. He couldn't help it even if he wanted. His feet led him exactly where his mind said he shouldn't go.

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared beyond Stefan's shoulder, and Damon's angelic face slowly began to come into clear view. Their house was really dark on the inside, but as soon as his face met the light that was bursting from the front door, his eyes started glistening – and they were locked on her.

Amber swallowed hard, she didn't realize how truly unprepared she was until that very moment he stood infront of her, pushing Stefan aside a little. "Well hello there!" He called out cheerfully, but she wasn't buying it – only looking paste it to taste certain bitterness in his words. "Please excuse my brother for his poor manners. Back in the days, they always used to say I was the well-educated one." Damon said, giving Stefan a hostile look.

"Come on in! Have a drink with me?" Damon offered, sounding strangely distant in his mind. She was confused, he said – well, more like promised indirectly that they wouldn't meet again. Amber followed the two into the house, but still couldn't stop wondering what had caused that sudden change of heart.

Stefan walked behind them faceless, he knew this wasn't going to end up well but he was tired of trying. Amber was admiring the house, still very aware of their presence, while Damon poured his favorite dark-yellow liquid into a couple of glasses. "I'm not even eighteen yet." She spat quickly as he served her a half-full glass while sipping from his. Damon shrugged and finished both drinks one after the other. "Age is just a number. I mean, look at me!" He said bitterly and threw the glasses away – they hit the southern wall of the living room, making a horrible noise that made Amber flinch and startle.

He then noticed Stefan's movements in the background. The younger brother was putting his jacket on and preparing to leave. "And where are you going, little bro?" Damon mocked, his right eyebrow rising for a moment.

Amber took a step forward, turning her back on Stefan without even thinking twice. She was now too close to ignore, still scraping the little bottle between her fingers. "I remembered the gas incident earlier today. Just thought I should come and ask you since I'm not sure about anything anymore. Was that one of your manipulations as well?" she spoke clearly, but felt like her voice was about to snap any moment now.

Damon, however, was still looking behind her shoulder. His baby blue eyes were holding Stefan's darker ones. The two brothers stood still for a moment, almost as if they were interacting through telepathy. Amber's leg began tapping on the wall-to-wall carpet impatiently, and when Damon's eyes didn't flicker back to her she popped the bottle sharply. "I need to know." Her jaw clenched in anger, and her blood was starting to run faster and warmer.

He sensed it, and even though it made it even harder to ignore her – Damon remained focused on his brother. Her nostrils widened and she shifted in her place, preparing her hand to attack him with the scorching liquid. "I swear to God Damon…if you don't answer me…" her voice trembled along with her hand that was slowly rising.

Damon closed his eyes for just a second, breathed in, and kept looking at his brother. "Don't you think it's a bit impolite?" Damon asked cynically. He was trying to keep his brother around with no logical reason. It wasn't logical in Stefan's eyes, it didn't make much sense to Amber either. Damon himself couldn't quite understand why he was deterred by the thought of staying with her at the same house alone all of a sudden. But maybe he was truly _worried_. Maybe he feared for her, afraid he wont be able to control himself.

"I'm meeting Elena. I'll let you kids play on your own – hopefully nobody would die today in the process." Stefan spoke briefly and left.

Amber didn't care, she just needed her answers and wasn't going to leave without them. She titled her hand forward and the transparent liquid spilled across his cheek, though most of it missed his bare skin. Damon drew back and a moan of pain escaped his throat, the sound of scorching flesh made her stomach flip in fear and she dropped the bottle at once. Her coal eyes widened in shock as the realization of what she had done began to sink in.

Damon's hand rose to feel the burned area of his left cheek, and she followed with her right hand on his left wrist to look closely at the damage. "Damn it!" Damon cursed and removed her hand from him. "I'm so sorry." She spoke sincerely, and intended to give him a little speech, but he turned his back on her and disappeared to the other side of the living room. The place was huge and his image flew like a distant spot until he finally stopped before the curtains. The faint light that shined through the window was creating a certain aura around him, and when he turned to look at her after a moment that felt like eternity – his face were perfect again.

"Just a couple of drops. No biggie!" Damon made a joke.

Amber fell into the long leather couch and one single drop fell on her cheek. "I need to know what you did to me." She asked, whining.

Damon flew across the room again, sitting next to her this time. "I made you fall in love with me." His peaceful words broke her heart. He reached his left-hand thumb to brush gently against her cheek and wiped the tear off. The bastard was right, there was nothing left to say.

She remained silenced for a long moment, he was thankful for that. Because he preferred to drop the part where he was starting to feel things he shouldn't have felt at all. "Was the gas another part of your tricks?" she asked again, completely terrified by his answer. He was so close to her, the whole scene was so real. She was horrified because it seemed like nothing he could have said was going to change the way she felt.

"Yes." Damon answered without looking into her eyes. Her brows rose surprisingly, waiting for his explanation. Damon sighed, he felt like he has been cornered and he didn't like that. "A few days before the fabricated gas incident, I pretended to be this guy who just stopped in Mystic Falls for the night on his way to god-knows-where-I-told-you-I-was-heading. I told you my car broke down and asked to use your phone."

"That's impossible! I never let peop-" Amber cut him off, and he interrupted her back immediately. "I know! Such a tough cookie you were." He smiled sadly, but his eyes finally rose to meet hers for just a split second. Then he diverted his look again, staring at random spots around the room. "I had to compel you at that point. It was probably the one and only chance window I had."

"I heard you in the shower, when the waters stopped running I rang your bell like a madman, hoping you'd forget the vervain if I'll make you hurry to answer the door. I was right, you opened up with nothing but a bathrub on you- looking very sexy if I might add." He pointed out with a snarky smile. Amber still listened with lips parted and eyes blocked.

He knew what he was getting himself into, he knew she wouldn't forgive him after that. But somehow, the thought of her getting away from him, hence, from danger – made it easier. "When I saw I wasn't going to have my way that easily with you, I had to use my super-skills. I compelled you to let me in, and I have been in and out pretty much every day. When you were away, when you were asleep…"

"So why the gas?" Amber asked, still sounding confused.

"I had to kill all suspicion. Leaving the gas open made you invite me in, made you assume I wasn't invited before – therefore it couldn't be me who read your diary and left it wide open in your room." And the moment the words slipped from between his lips, Damon Salvatore realized how wrong they sounded.

Amber froze, her back hardened and she didn't know she was capable of feeling so much rage at once. She simply didn't know what to say, she was paralyzed. She sat infront of the "man" she loved, completely naked, and everything he thought he knew about her was right. Yes, she fell in love with him. Yes, her diary was the most honest thing she had ever written. And yes, he invaded all of the places she thought were safe behind brick walls and silent tears.


	8. The Confession

**8. The Confession**

She wanted to say something, she wanted to scream at him for being such an asshole – but she couldn't. She was on the verge of crying, and upon noticing her fastening heartbeats and teary eyes, Damon nearly deterred. When a girl usually cried in front of him, it was mostly before she met her doom, and the cry was mixed with all kinds of different pleads to let her live.

This time, however, was a first for Damon too. For the first time in a long time, Damon Salvatore was feeling remorse. He had wronged her, but he kept reminding himself that he wasn't his mushy, self-righteous, human-wanna-be brother. He was acting on animalistic instincts and stone-cold calculations. Up until now, he saw it as a beautiful thing, the ability to shut off his emotions. But now, as the inner turmoil took its tall on Amber, he couldn't help but feel a little sad, guilty, hurt. He made her feel like this, it was his fault, he had gotten her in too deep and now she couldn't back down or let him go.

Damon was afraid, he felt like after turning against Katherine and giving up Elena for his brother – he simply couldn't handle something like this right now. Doubtful and jaded, Damon removed himself from her, which caused her to shift and relocate in her seat. He stood a few feet away and turned to look at her broken expression. "You should probably go." He said coldly, his face blank and emotionless. Amber shook her head in disagreement, knowing he'd probably insist. She stood up fiercely and started walking towards him. "I've came here to do something. Let me do it." She demanded and reached her hands for his face. "No!" Damon hissed and disappeared.

Amber remained paralyzed in the middle of the living room, feeling the vacancy filling and burning every inch of her skin. He wanted nothing to do with her, and he couldn't be clearer.

The days have passed, slowly, painfully. Amber lost track of time, feeling like she was living for no reason. She had failed herself by falling for a vampire, and kept recreating all their moments in her mind – to try and figure out what she did wrong. She went to school, repeated her daily routine, and tried to act as normal as possible. But everything felt tasteless.

She couldn't keep writing a journal, cause she wasn't sure if Damon visited her house and went through her things – so she didn't want to take that chance. She kept her thoughts to herself, without letting any out, without venting any of the pain. Rotting on the inside, she came back from school, threw her bag on the floor and went straight to bed.

Damon walked around his bedroom aimlessly, feeling rather weak and lowly. "What's going on?" A familiar voice suddenly broke the agonizing silence. "Nothing." Damon spat, trying to act as usual as possible. "You haven't fed for quite a while, you're moody, quiet and thoughtful. I know you, something's wrong."

Damon frowned, "What, only because I lost my appetite and decided to get off your back suddenly I'm depressed?" he pretended to be innocent.

"Yes Damon. I'm used to my psychotic, scheming brother who tries to make me miserable every chance he has. If you're finally leaving me alone I start to suspect. That's our nature." Stefan explained worriedly."Everything's fine, just peachy!" Damon faked a small smile and turned his back on the younger Salvatore brother. "Now get out, I want to be alone." He muttered and threw his shirtless aching body on the bed.

_Love _turned most people into a mushy copy of who they used to be. Damon didn't want to go through another Katherine phase, he didn't want to invest himself in one person just to feel the pain and heartache all over again. He had already embraced the fact that he was a killing monster, and no matter how much his new found friendship with Elena encouraged him to always "do the right thing" or "be a better man" – he was giving in beforehand, thinking that it wasn't even worth the try.

Damon rolled in his bed restlessly, feeling the cool silky sheets against his marvel ivy skin. He simply couldn't get her out of his mind, and the fact that she had come all the way down there was making it even harder. How could she possibly like him? He guessed it was his vampire appealing traits that usually drew people in, and made silly human girls fall for him like Caroline did. It couldn't be real.

Amber was cooking dinner in the kitchen, making fifteen kinds of salads just to keep her hands busy. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her mind off of Damon. She was under his spell, and not that compelling that could have been easily avoided by vervain, but a deeper much more powerful spell. She gave up after Damon rejected her, simply turning around and driving back home. It was a bitter sweet loss, she was sure all was said and done.

He didn't love her, he was just bored. That was what vampires did when they were bored, they toyed with humans and their feelings. They didn't really care. And now she was left alone to deal with a broken heart. Noticing the tears that were slowly pouring down her cheeks, Amber laid down the knife and shook her head. What the hell happened to her? She was never that whiny little girl, hopelessly devoted to the wrong guy.

The bell suddenly snapped her back to reality, and she put everything away and headed to the door. Was it Damon? No. Damon was already invited, if he wanted to drop by he wouldn't have bothered to knock. It was shameful and even stupid to hope Damon was going to stand there at the entrance, yet, she couldn't stop hoping it would really be him. He did some horrible things; he lied to her, he compelled her, he invaded every corner of her privacy, and he had gotten her to fall for him under false pretences. But still, there was nothing she wanted more than to see Damon.

Surprisingly enough, it was Stefan Salvatore that had come to her sight, standing still on her front porch. "What do you want, Stefan?" Amber asked in a sing-song voice, sounding eager to finish the conversation before it has even started. "Mind to let me in first?" he asked calmly, always the composed one. "I don't want you inside my house. Oh, and you can't compel me like your conniving brother. I already drank a gallon earlier after realizing you monsters cannot be trusted." She said harshly, twitching her lip in disgust.

"You can trust _me_," Stefan pressed the last word and propped his elbow against the doorframe. "Speak." She said flatly, showing no intention to let him in. "I understand that you're upset, and the way I know Damon – you have every right to be mad. I understand that he's been using his old tricks on you, but I'm fairly sure it's all over now." He then stopped, looking like he was considering his words for a moment.

Amber had no idea what he was talking about, but she felt like she was about to find out soon. "You need to leave, Stefan. I don't want anything to do with you or your brother. Good bye." She said and slammed the door shut. Walking up to her room, Amber sensed a chill traveling up her spine. A strange feeling hit her all of a sudden, as if somebody else was there too, as if someone else's presence rang in her ears. She carefully stepped into the bedroom, only to see a tall dark figure standing next to her bed.

Her chest dropped at once, and her lungs were able to breathe again. "You scared the hell out of me." She grumbled as his eyes tested her daintily. Even with the red swelling around his sky blue eyes, and the unusual paleness of his marvel face, Damon Salvatore was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen. "You look like hell." Amber said, half-lying, as she carefully sat next to him. Kneeling in front of her, he slowly took her hand in his and placed them on her thigh.

"I have missed you." His voice suddenly reached her ears, her eyes witnessed his lips move. His tone was as confident as ever. As if the meaning of the words wasn't so intense.

* * *

_REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.3_


	9. Tear You Apart

**9. Tear You Apart**

"By the way, quite the collection of salads downstairs…" Damon said after a moment, trying to break the ice after such a charged confession. "Okay, so I'm freaking out a little. What? Am I not allowed?" Amber confessed, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she gave up her pride that easily. She could now understand why people always said that love makes you do stupid things.

He said he had missed her, but those words didn't exactly register in her ears now. They were ringing hysterically, all she wanted to do was hold on to him and never let go. This void in her chest was swallowing her fast, consuming her heart that pumped so incredibly rapid, she was sure she was going to explode. And she never felt more naked, assuming Damon could effortlessly hear her heart roar and see those tears standing in her black eyes. She was right on the brink.

Smiling quietly Damon lowered his look for a moment, and it felt like a relief for Amber. His blue diamond eyes pierced every inch of her, penetrating straight into her soul in a manner she couldn't ignore. She was finally able to look away, her mind roaming so fast like a train before the wreck.

"Okay, so whats next?" she asked gravely, not wanting any more of his joking or sarcasm. "No idea, I'm starving." Damon replied lightly, not giving his answer much thought. Raising her wrist in front of his face, she giggled but then put it down at once. "I'm serious Damon. I don't want you to hurt yourself, or others." Amber said without waiting too long. "I'm a vampire, that's what we do. We feed on humans. If you wanted the broody sensitive brother you should have gone for Stefan." Damon spat and rose to his feet.

He was now struggling on the inside. It has been quite a while since he was with someone. He and Elena were never actually dating, because she never wanted it to happen. And well, him and Katherine…it was many years ago, and she turned him into a complete wuss. Damon was terrified Amber would have the same effect on him.

Rising to her feet at once, she walked towards him and laid one hand on his shoulder. "I'm not like her. I won't take advantage of your feelings." Her voice said with so much courage. Damon froze for a moment, her response was so accurate, as if she was reading his mind. "You don't understand," Damon replied quickly, shaking off her hand. "I don't want to love you. I wish I didn't." he said and his earth-shattering eyes widened in fear as he gave her a serious look. Her heart throbbed, he was acting as if an unfortunate fate was forced upon him. She wasn't used to the vulnerability of the situation, Damon never felt like the victim – or at least didn't show it.

"Usually, When I feel like this I just go out and hunt me a little school girl. But I can't do that, I can't be like that anymore." His hands were suddenly floating in the air, slowly, making their way up her forearms and finally resting over her shoulders. It felt like forever since they were this close, but Damon didn't look so good. He had red sacks under his eyes, and it seemed like they were darkening by the moment. "I want you." He said softly, and a crooked smile spread across his face for a second. As it disappeared, his expression was intense and serious as always.

"I want all of you." He added, growing closer and closer, his lips now inches from hers. "I want your blood." The desire spoke from his mouth at last, and suddenly, he was holding her neck too tight. Pushing away from him, she could now see his monstrous side taking a full shape, his fangs ready to attack and his eyes as black as coals. "No Damon!" she screamed and rushed down stairs towards the exit. She could hear Stefan on the front porch. He was screaming, asking whats going on there, trying to speak with Damon. Before she could even reach for the handle, he caught her again, pinning her against the wall and growling in desire.

_"Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right_  
_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_  
_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign_  
_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her_  
_Best friend, it's nothing, maybe it slipped_  
_but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like_  
_when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright_

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak_  
_And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak_  
_escape was just a nod and a casual wave_  
_Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days_

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_  
_It's just like all the others it'll go away_  
_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_  
_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

_I want to hold you close_  
_Skin pressed against me tight_  
_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_  
_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_  
_Soft breath, beating heart_  
_As I whisper in your ear_  
_I want to fucking tear you apart."_

"You have no idea how well it smells…" he whispered with a mischievous smile. Looking straight into his eyes, Amber could see nothing beyond the darkness in them. They were blank and blocked. He opened his mouth a little, ready to bite, and just as he was about to sink his teeth into her, she closed her eyes and spoke. "I hate you, Damon Salvatore! You're weak! No wonder they both chose Stefan!" she yelled in his face as tears came up in her eyes. When she finally dared to look at him, his eyes were quickly fading to their normal icy blue shade, and they looked destroyed. His grip on her slowly slipped away and he started walking back in weakness. She felt like she had just staked his heart and twisted the wood while it was still stuck inside of him. Running outside, she was suddenly wrapped inside two masculine arms, looking up, she met Stefan's dark greens and just nodded in gratitude. "I should have listened to you." She mumbled and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

After the incident Amber was willing to invite Stefan in, he took a quick tour around the house just to make sure Damon was gone and then made Amber some tea and suggested they'd sit and talk. His phone went off a few times, but Stefan kept dodging the calls. Amber knew who was on the other line, and she could imagine how Elena must have been freaking out by now. She couldn't completely concentrate on their conversation since she kept wondering why he was avoiding his girlfriend.

At first they weren't talking about Damon, Stefan had the brains to avoid mentioning his name while her heart still fluttered in frailty. Amber told him that she was living alone, that moving to Mystique Falls was merely a mistake, and that she always knew about vampires. And Stefan just sat there and listened. He was sitting very still, his elbows resting stable on the kitchen board, and his eyes smart and observant. He let her talk for a while, until she finally ran out of words, and that's when he shifted for the first time. Placing his left palm on his right shoulder, Stefan's lips curved up into a brief smile and then he looked away.

"You are a good girl, Amber. You don't deserve this. You need to let him go." Stefan announced calmly. Shaking her head in disapproval, Amber thought she simply couldn't. "Yes, you can do it." Stefan said instantly, as if he was reading her mind. Staring blankly at the table beneath her, she quieted for a moment but then complained again. "What do you know about complicated relationships, you and Elena have it so easy…" she said, and she could feel him freezing in his place upon hearing those words.

"I'm sorry!" she hurried to take her words back, but Stefan simply smirked and shook his head. "Believe me, the relationship between me and Elena is everything but easy." He revealed calmly, and she could feel his wise eyes on her but could only being herself to look him in the eye after what seemed like an eternity.

The, Stefan simply rose to his feet as she heard the chair being dragged behind him, and he simply laid his hand on her shoulder lightly. 'I'll tell you what," he started off, as casual is ever. "How about, you keep a wooden stake under your pillow tonight? Mm?" he offered with a small smile, as if he was just talking about the weather and not about stabbing his own flesh and blood. "You have the permission to stake my brother if he goes after you again." his green eyes were reassuring. "Do you need more vervain?" he asked, willing to give her more if her supply was running out. "I'm good, thanks." Amber nodded dismissively, squeezing his hand ever so softly.

"Thank you, Stefan." She said, looking up to him. "You're welcome." He replied, the edge of his lips curving up for just a moment, and the second her eyelids fluttered shut in a brief blink – he was gone.


End file.
